Pretty Boy
by Odult Maniac
Summary: Kai -artis duet Taemin- tidak pernah menyangka Youngmin menjualnya kepada Tuan Muda Oh Sehun. "Keponakanku sayang, hanya berkunjung. Tidak lebih." This HunKai series.
1. Chapter 1

Summ : Kai –artis duet Taemin– tidak pernah mengira Youngmin menjualnya kepada Tuan Muda Oh. Si pemilik saham terbesar tempatnya bernaung. "Keponakanku tersayang, hanya berkunjung. Tidak lebih."

Warn! NC pas-pasan '-')

An : Ini my first HunKai. Karna feel-ny mendadak ilang ditengah jalan, ff ini mungkin rancu ._.) Semoga tidak mengecewakan #bow

.

Selamat Membaca

.

Dalam sebuah ruangan dengan nuansa putih gading, tampak seorang namja duduk angkuh pada sofa empuk sembari menonton siaran acara music pada televise besar. Disampingnya ada seorang namja berperawakan mungil yang sibuk membaca berlembar – lembar kertas. Anggap saja itu berkas penting.

"Kyungsoo hyung.." sosok angkuh itu membuka suaranya. Berat, seksi dan jakunnya akan bergerak sensual ketika ia bicara. Ukh, jangan pernah perhatikan adam apel namja ini.

"Nde?"

"Siapa namja itu?"

Kyungsoo mendongak lalu mengikuti arah jemari kurus namja itu pada televisi. Disana tengah menampilkan duo namja berbeda warna kulit namun memiliki kemiripan. Jika yang satu terkesan cantik, yang satunya lebih terkesan seksi dan –nakal.

"Itu Taemin dan Kai. Semua orang juga tahu soal mereka, Sehun-ah."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis fikir. Sehun ini 'kan pemegang saham terbesar dimana agensi duo namja tadi bernaung?

"Aku tidak begitu tahu," Sehun menjilat bibirnya yang tiba – tiba terasa kering. "Katakan pada Kim Youngmin, aku mau namja itu di kamarku malam ini."

Sehun menunjuk sosok berkulit tan dalam balutan kemeja putih dan celana hitam. Gerakannya begitu sensual, ekspresinya menggoda, dan Sehun berjanji akan mengikat pemuda itu diranjangnya! Apa semua laki – laki penari melakukan itu ketika tengah menari? Huh, Sehun akan rela mengeluarkan banyak uang-nya demi terus melihat namja yang ia inginkan menari _streaptease_.

"Bisa kuatur. Yang kau maksud Kai, bukan?"

Hah, apa yang tidak bisa Sehun lakukan? Dia kaya, tampan, angkuh dan seorang Tuan Muda paling disegani. Sedikit tambahan. Tidak ada satupun yang bisa menolak pesona Tuan Muda satu ini. Termasuk saya.

.

.

"TIDAK MAU!"

Youngmin mengacak rambutnya kasar sembari memijat pelipis. Satu jam berlalu semenjak Kai memasuki ruangannya dan selama itu pula Youngmin frustasi. Rambutnya yang sudah memutih bahkan tak berbentuk lagi.

"Keponakanku tersayang, hanya berkunjung. Tidak lebih," Youngmin masih berusaha membujuk.

Kai mendengus dengan tangan terlipat. Rautnya menegaskan seberapa marahnya seorang Kim Kai. Namja itu baru saja pulang dari performnya di MuBank dan langsung kemari karena Youngmin sendiri meneleponnya. Siapa sangka permintaan tidak penting yang terlontar dari Youngmin justru membuatnya kesal. Sudahlah membuang waktu sia – sia dan Kai terpaksa gagal makan siang bersama Taemin, sahabat baiknya itu.

Lagipula..

"Samchon kira aku tak tahu maksudnya 'berkunjung' itu?!"

"Kai.." Youngmin memasang raut sedikit memelas. "Tuan Muda itu pemegang saham terbesar disini. Kalau bukan karena itu, samchon tentu saja menolak!"

"Oh jadi ini karena-"

"Samchon mohon Kai. Saham agensi ini baru saja naik kembali karena bantuan Tuan Muda Oh."

Kai tidak menjawab. Ia seolah lumpuh sesaat begitu mendengar penuturan samchon barusan. Huh, dia bukanlah tipikal pria murahan yang bisa dibeli. Enak saja menyuruhnya untuk 'menemani' Tuan Muda Oh di apartementnya malam ini.

"Kalau kau menolak, kariermu berakhir Kai."

"MWO?"

Youngmin menepuk bahu Kai sebentar. "Tuan Muda tidak seburuk yang kau fikirkan Kai." Setelahnya lelaki berumur itu meninggalkan Kai seorang diri dengan pikiran berkecamuk. Kai mengusap wajahnya kasar sembari menatapi meja didepannya.

.

.

Oke bisa kita perhatikan penampilan Kai sekarang?

Baju lengan panjang transparan dibagian lengan. Sejujurnya baju ini terkesan feminism sekali untuk pria seperti Kai. Tapi ini atas permintaan Tuan Muda, ia bisa apa? Setidaknya ia masih mengenakan katun ketat yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya.

Ketat?

"Kau melamun?"

Kalau bisa Kai ingin memukul Tuan Muda angkuh didepannya sekarang. Mengingat banyak hal yang menjadi posisi Tuan Muda lebih unggul darinya, Kai langsung urung dengan keinginannya tadi. Kai tahu, Tuan Muda Oh Sehun tak lepas memandang setiap inchi tubuhnya semenjak menginjakkan kaki di dalam neraka ini.

"Tidak juga, Tuan Muda."

Sehun meletakkan kasar gelas berisi _red wine_ ke meja lalu menghampiri Kai. Pemuda itu masih acuh sembari mempermainkan _red wine_ dalam gelasnya sendiri. Bukannya ia tidak dengar hentakan kaki yang mendekatinya, Kai berusaha tenang.

"Ini rumahku, _bishes_. Jadi berlakulah baik – baik sebelum kau menyesal atas apa yang akan kulakukan padamu nanti," desis Sehun santai tepat ditelinga kanan Kai.

DEG!

Kai menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering. Ada kebimbangan menyeruak ke dalam pikirannya. Dan apa – apan detak jantungnya barusan?! Kai tanpa sadar tersenyum miring. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan bertanya kemana arah orientasi seksualnya.

"Aku tahu kau menikmati suaraku barusan Kai," Sehun menjilat sekilas telinga namja tan dihadapannya ini. "Ingin bermain?"

Iris Kai bergerilya ke langit – langit kamar Sehun yang dihiasi bermacam – macam ukiran. Pengalih sementara hentakan nafsu seiring dengan harum maskulin Sehun menyeruak ke paru – parunya. Kh, apakah barusan Kai sudah memutuskan kemana orientasinya? Kai tidak menampik, nafasnya mulai memberat.

 _Cup.._

Sehun mencium ujung bibir Kai yang sedikit terbuka cukup lama. Sambil memperhatikan bagaimana reaksi pemuda didepannya ini setelah itu. Terlihat Kai memejamkam matanya dengan bernafas menggunakan mulut.

 _Ia terangsang_.

Perlahan Sehun mencumbui sepanjang garis rahang Kai hingga bertemu pada perpotongan leher jenjang Kai. Lidahnya ia biarkan merasai kulit kecokelatan itu dan menyesap harumnya. Kai benar – benar pria dengan harum menyengat sekaligus menggairahkan. Sehun mengakuinya dan ia seketika tertawa kecil begitu merasakan Kai mulai bereaksi. Namja ini melenguh samar.

"Ah~"

Kedua tangannya mulai memeluk Kai, merapatkan posisi mereka lebih intim tanpa melepas cumbuannya. Sehun kembali menyusuri perpotongan leher Kai hingga bertemu belah bibir menggoda yang seringkali mengembangkan senyum miring.

"Biarkan aku merasaimu, _bishes_.." bisik Sehun tepat di depan bibir Kai.

"Aku milikmu.."

Setelahnya Kai mengerang panjang dengan kepala terdongak. Sehun menyesapi _nipples_ Kai bergantian dari luar pakaiannya yang transparan. Sebelah tangan Sehun menopang punggung Kai dan mendorongnya berlawanan arah demi mendapatkan kuluman lebih dalam. _Nipples_ Kai menegak lantang begitu lepas dari kuluman Sehun. Bagian kain baju terlihat basah oleh liur.

Kai tidak bisa mengingat apapun lagi bahkan untuk merekam bagaimana ia berakhir telanjang bulat diatas ranjang super besar Sehun dengan posisi kaki mengangkang lebar. Sehun berada diantara selangkangannya sambil mengeluar – masukkan penis berukuran tidak biasa itu ke dalam lubang anal Kai.

"Ahh! Sehunh~"

Sehun tak henti memanjakan Kai dengan sentuhan – sentuhannya yang lihai. Mengelus pinggul sensitive namja itu yang berbuah Kai mengerang bersama kenikmatan tiada tara sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal. Sungguh Sehun hanya menggenjot sambil mengusapi badannya, tapi Kai bersumpah sentuhan tidak berharga itu –bahkan mustahil dapat dikatakan bisa memancing nafsu– mampu membuatnya gelisah oleh libido tinggi.

"Oh sayang, kau benar – benar sempith~"

Kali ini bibir Kai kembali menjadi korban. Sehun menciumnya hingga Kai sendiri menjambak rambut pemuda diatasnya sampai tidak berbentuk. Bagaimana lidah itu menjamah lidahnya, membelai permukaan bibir tebalnya, dan bagaimana Kai melenguh begitu keras pada hentakan dalam yang tepat menumbuk titik terdalam.

"Ahh kumohon~ percepat Sehun –eungh~" erang Kai frustasi akan lonjakan panas nafsu.

"Dengan senang hati, _bishes~_ "

Sehun membusungkan dada Kai hingga tepat berhadapan dengan wajahnya. Sembari mempercepat hentakannya, Sehun menghisap _nipples_ Kai dan menggigitnya kasar.

"Arghh! Ahh~"

Kai menikmatinya, tentu saja. Entah sejak kapan ia menyukai sensasi menyakitkan itu. Nikmatnya serupa menghisap ganja. Bibirnya mengeluarkan desahan – desahan pendek sambil mengocok penisnya sendiri. Sehun seketika menjambak rambut belakang Kai keras.

"Biarkan aku yang memuaskanmu, Kai.."

"Ssh~ cepat –OUH!"

Sehun menghentak kembali penisnya yang masih bersarang didalam lubang tunggal Kai. Pemuda itu menggenjot lebih brutal dari sebelumnya sampai – sampai Kai terlonjak. Kai benar – benar sudah dekat pada _dunia putih_ dan semakin membusungkan dada.

"Bersama, sayang~" bisik Sehun sembari mendorong penis sedalam – dalamnya tanpa menghentikan kocokan pada penis Kai.

Keduanya mengerang panjang diiringi tembakan sperma pada waktu nyaris bersamaan. Kai terpejam erat sembari merasakan sengatan nikmat disekujur badannya. Sama hal-nya dengan Sehun yang terus menggeram rendah karena penisnya diperas begitu kuat oleh lubang anal Kai.

"Sehun, jangan tinggalkan aku."

 _Klise_.

Sehun tak menyangka pemuda seperti Kai akan mengatakan hal itu. Mata elangnya memperhatikan wajah berpeluh Kai. Kelereng kelam Kai sudah tersembunyi, sepertinya Kai kelelahan. Namja itu tertidur dengan raut lelah.

Perlahan Sehun melepas tautan dibagian selatan tubuh mereka tanpa menjawab pernyataan Kai.

.

FIN

.

.-.) ini sabtu, bukan malam jum'at..


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Your Answer?

Summ : Semua menjadi rumit karena perasaan Kai sendiri pada Tuan Muda Sehun. "Cih. Tuan Muda? Dia bahkan sangat brengsek." Tapi siapa sangka akhirnya akan seperti apa? "Mendesahlah untukku." –Sehun.

.

.

"Kau kenapa Kai?"

Taemin mengangsurkan sekaleng Cola ke tangan Kai. Temannya itu melamun terlihat dari sorot matanya yang jauh. Ada kehampaan jelas dari wajah ekspresifnya. Ini langka dan belum pernah terjadi selama Taemin menjadi teman seorang Kai. Terakhir mereka perform, Taemin yakin sekali Kai tidak mengalami masalah berat.

"Aku tidak apa – apa," jawabnya setelah menggumam kata 'terima kasih' pada Taemin. Setitik luka tusuk didadanya menyebarkan rasa sakit nyata. Kai menutupi itu. Sedikit banyak ia merutuki kenapa harus menjadi namja yang cukup _perasa_. Menyulitkan dirinya dan mentalnya sebagai seorang selebritis baru didunia entertaint.

"Tempo hari Youngmin sajangnim memanggilmu 'kan?" Taemin yang pintar. Ingatannya yang terkadang buruk kenapa harus menghilang disaat begini?

Kai merutuki itu dalam hati.

"Benar. Kau mengetahuinya?"

Taemin memberi Kai sebuah anggukan.

 _Haruskah ia bercerita pada Taemin?_ Sejauh ini hubungan mereka sangat baik termasuk saling melengkapi dalam artian sahabat dekat. Kai belum pernah mengalami masalah hingga sepelik pemikirannya. Harusnya tidak ada masalah setelah malam dimana Kai menghabiskan waktu di ranjang Tuan Muda Oh.

Lagipula.. malam itu ia yang memutuskan. Bukan karena terpaksa, tapi Kai enggan membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa rangsangan seksual pada sang Tuan Muda Oh merambati persendian dan setiap saraf sensitifnya. Kai menikmati segala perlakuan laki-laki dominant yang menggagahinya itu. Ia mendapat kenikmatan, permintaan sang paman terpenuhi dan si tuan muda juga menerima yang ia inginkan.

Tapi..

 _Aku laki – laki. Keperjakaan lubangku hilang tidak berpengaruh seperti wanita yang kehilangan selaput dara mereka 'kan?_

Terkadang pemikiran _klise_ itu mengganggunya diwaktu – waktu tertentu. Pikirannya masihlah belum dewasa sepenuhnya.

"Kai, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa perlu kuingatkan kita ini apa.." ujar Taemin lemah. Sebersit kegagalan sebagai teman _kolot_ Kai tidak membuat Kai percaya sepenuhnya pada Taemin. "Jika kau bungkam begini, aku merasa gagal menjadi sahabatmu."

"Itu tidak benar. Kau sudah membantuku banyak hal, Tae. Sudahlah lupakan saja. _Mood_ ku sedang tidak stabil. Ayo kita latihan lagi."

Tidak. Kai hanya belum siap menceritakan ini pada Taemin. Dirinya butuh waktu untuk masalah _tidak biasa_ ini. Meskipun Taemin menatapnya tidak rela tapi tidak pula menolak ajakan Kai. Taemin harus mengerti banyak – banyak 'kan?

 _Mungkin tidak sekarang,_ pikir Taemin.

.

.

Malam itu Kai berjalan sendiri menuju kafe depan SM building yang baru. Udara malam cukup mencekik andaikata ia melupakan syal-nya. Kai memilih duduk dekat jendela mengarah ke taman yang berada dibelakang kafe. Menjelang pukul sepuluh malam begini-pun masih ada anak – anak bermain disana.

"Apa mereka tidak apa – apa disana malam begini?" Kai menerima pesanannya, lekas membayar lalu melesat ke taman itu segera. Ada kekhawatiran tak kasat mata melingkupi hati dan pikirannya. Kasihan anak – anak itu. Mereka bermain dan tidak ada orang dewasa menjaga.

Sebuah bangku panjang kosong menjadi pilihan Kai sembari menatapi anak – anak tadi bermain ayunan. Senyumnya terlukis indah terpantul sinar lampu taman kala anak – anak kecil itu saling bercanda dan melempar ejekan lucu.

Kai jadi merindukan masa kecilnya dulu.

Dan bayangan indah itu lenyap, berganti dengan wajah penuh keangkuhan si Tuan Muda. Oh Sehun.

"Cih. Tuan Muda? Dia bahkan sangat brengsek."

"Siapa yang kau maksud brengsek itu, Kim Kai."

Deg!

Tubuh Kai menegang. Suara berat yang ia kenal baik dan akan selalu ia ingat. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Iblis seperti Sehun tidak mungkin ada disini. Kai menggeleng, suara barusan pasti khayalannya semata.

"Kau sedang tidak bermimpi, sayang."

Ck.. telinganya panas. _Sayang_ katanya? Terdengar murahan sekali. Kai berbalik setelah melempar gelas minum yang ia beli tadi. Lalu menatap tak kalah angkuh pada sosok tinggi didepannya. Terlalu santai, tenang bahkan Kai sendiri gentar akan aura ketenangannya.

 _Oh ada apa denganmu Kai? Dia, si brengsek yang sudah merenggut keperjakaanmu._

"Mau apa kau kesini?"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia menduduki sisi kosong bangku panjang dimana Kai berdiri tanpa melepas pandangannya. Tangannya menarik pinggul Kai agar duduk dipangkuannya. Gerakan tiba – tiba yang terlambat disadari oleh Kai. Meronta, menarik lepas kungkungan Sehun namun Kai justru tak bisa bergerak. Sehun memegangi kedua tangan Kai.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Kai berdecih keras sembari membuang pandangan kesamping. Ia merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri karena menurut saja dipangkuan Sehun. Bisakah bantu Kai untuk menjawab pertanyaannya? Sungguh Kai terlihat begitu _murahan_ sekarang. Bukankah tadi dia sudah mengumpati Sehun itu _brengsek_?

"Aku membencimu. Sangat membencimu."

"Kau tak akan bisa," Sehun tertawa remeh. " _Sehun jangan tinggalkan aku."_

Sehun begitu menikmati wajah merona malu dari Kai. Namja dalam pangkuannya ini menegang akibat kalimat yang ia lontarkan barusan. _See_? Sudah Sehun duga dari awal, Kai pasti lupa atas pernyataannya malam itu. Dan lucu sekali. Sehun harus mengingatkannya disaat Kai menyangkal apa yang ia lontarkan.

"Aku yakin tidak mengatakan itu," keukeuh Kai pada pendiriannya. Hei, Kai juga laki – laki meski sudah diper _bot_ kan oleh Sehun. Harga dirinya tidak sepenuhnya sirna akan kejadian malam itu.

"Kau mengatakannya. Jangan mengelak, sayang," Sehun menghirup aroma dari perpotongan leher Kai. Harumnya menusuk dan menggairahkan. "Mengapa kau begitu indah, hm? Setahuku kau seorang lelaki."

"Tentu saja karena aku mempesona," desis Kai sombong. "Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menolak aromaku. Termasuk kau," putus Kai sepihak. Dan lima detik kemudian, Kai terkejut sendiri dngan apa yang ia katakan.

"Menantangku, manis? Boleh juga."

Tiba – tiba Sehun menggendong Kai ala bridal dan membawa Kai pergi dari sana. Kai memekik kaget. Refleks ia melingkarkan lengannya di tengkuk Sehun, takut jatuh. Ayolah, Sehun itu tinggi menjulang. Jarak antara tanah dengan dirinya itu cukup jauh. Kai masih menyayangi pantatnya yang montok untuk mendarat diatas tanah keras.

"Turunkan aku. Sekarang!" titah Kai penuh penekanan. Seorang Oh Sehun menurut? Tidak teman – teman. Sehun dengan senang hati berjalan menjauh dari taman menuju mobilnya di parkiran depan kafe. Sebuah Range Rover warna hitam mewah.

"Kau akan ikut denganku malam ini."

.

.

Kai tidak tahu ia akan berakhir sama seperti malam lalu di ranjang Sehun. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Disampingnya Sehun sudah terlelap. Keadaan mereka sama, tanpa sehelai benang apapun yang tertutupi oleh selimut.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan.."

Kai membiarkan selimut menutupi sebagian dari tubuhnya saja. Kulit tan dengan keringat itu bersinar oleh pantulan sinar bulan yang menyusup lewat jendela. Kai melirik kalender digital diatas nakas. Mengingat baik – baik tanggal hari ini sebagai hari _berkabung_ dirinya.

"Kenapa tidak tidur?"

Seonggok tubuh disampingnya bergerak bangkit. Tangannya melingkari pinggul telanjang Kai tanpa rengekan protes dari Kai. Lagipula kalaupun Kai protes memangnya Sehun mau mendengarkan?

Tentu saja tidak. Titah Sehun adalah mutlak.

"Pikirkan saja dirimu. Abaikan aku."

Sehun menarik wajah Kai agar melihatnya. Selama ini Sehun sangat benci pada orang – orang yang menatapinya dengan nafsu ingin memiliki. Kyungsoo yang notabene adalah sekretarisnya saja ia larang memandanginya lebih dari duapuluh detik.

Percayalah Sehun akan menghitung itu jika dia mau.

Tapi untuk kali ini pengecualian besar. Sehun sangat suka Kai memandangi wajah rupawannya. Selama apapun yang Kai inginkan. Entahlah karena apa, tapi yang penting Sehun merasa Kai harus menyukai wajahnya.

"Kau sangat jelek, tahu."

Seutas senyum manis dengan _eye smile_ menawan terlangka Sehun muncul. Seolah sengaja disuguhkan untuk Kai seorang dan satu – satunya. Kai terpukau bahkan tak mampu berkata – kata. Selama ini Sehun adalah si brengsek perenggut keperjakaannya. Tapi malam ini Sehun berbeda.

Tanpa sadar Kai mengelus rahang tegas Sehun. Ketegasan rahang yang membuat jemari – jemari Kai semakin gatal menelusurinya lebih luas. Ada sebuah keinginan dalam diri Kai untuk _melakukan sesuatu disana_ tapi Kai tidak bisa.

"Lakukanlah."

Kai menggeleng meskipun kabut nafsu mulai menebal dimatanya. Sehun melihat itu dengan irisnya sendiri. Keragu – raguan berbentuk tembok besar yang menghalangi niatan Kai. Lagi, Sehun memerangkap iris kelam Kai dimatanya. Menatapnya penuh keyakinan yang sepertinya diinginkan oleh Kai.

"Aku milikmu. Begitu juga sebaliknya, Kai."

Dua kalimat penentu yang beberapa waktu ini Kai inginkah. Kai dambakan secara tak langsung meski ia selingi penyangkalan tentang menentang keberadaan Sehun dalam hidupnya. Lekas saja, Kai menelusuri rahang Sehun dengan bibirnya yang ranum. Mengecupi rahang itu, menggigit, menyesap dan mendamba belaian si pemilik akan tubuhnya sendiri.

Kai lepas kendali saat Sehun menggeram rendah. Posisi dimana Kai berada diatas Sehun entah sejak kapan tidak sama sekali Kai sadari. Sehun turut menggeliat kecil, moment seperti ini sangat langka setelah penerimaan dirinya atas Kai.

Mungkin percintaan kali ini akan terasa lebih nikmat dari sebelumnya.

"Mendesahlah untukku."

" _Let's play, asshole."_ Kai tersenyum miring diantara bisikan romantis Sehun ditelinganya.

.

.

"Kau baik, Kai?"

Pada latihan kali ini, mereka mengulang koreo sampai sepuluh kali. Biasanya Taemin saja sudah akan mendapati keluhan lelah dari Kai pada pengulangan kedelapan. Tapi sekarang tidak. Energi Kai seperti memiliki tabung cadangan besar. Sama sekali tidak terlihat kelelahan.

"Sangat baik, Taetae. Ada apa?"

Taemin justru memandang Kai horror. Jawaban itu malah terdengar mengerikan ditelinga Taemin. Apa tadi yang Kai bilang? _Taetae?_ Minho saja tidak pernah memanggil Taemin dengan panggilan menggelikan itu. Semakin membuat Taemin bergidik ngeri.

"Sesuatu terjadi padamu, sobat?" tanyanya pelan.

Kai tersenyum kecil sembari meminum isotonic miliknya. Matanya menerawang keatas langit – langit ruang latihan. "Ini bahkan lebih dari sekedar sesuatu."

Taemin memutus jarak hingga terlampau dekat dengan Kai. Matanya berbinar senang demi menunggu Kai membagi cerita yang mengikis kehampaan sahabatnya itu hingga habis sama sekali. Barangkali sekarang sudah saatnya Kai bercerita.

"Apa? Apa?" tanya Taemin dengan kilat penasaran kentara. Kai tersenyum simpul sembari membayangkan hal menyenangkan malam lalu.

"Kau tahu Oh Sehun?"

"Tentu saja. Sesuatu terjadi diantara kalian?"

Kai menceritakan semua dari awala sampai akhir dimana mereka bergulat diatas ranjang empuk Sehun. Taemin berdecak kagum dengan ragam ekspresi mendengar bait demi bait cerita Kai yang mengalir begitu saja. Siapa yang tidak tahu Oh Sehun. Si pemilik saham terbesar untuk beberapa boygrup asuhan agensi tempat keduanya berada.

Keterlibatan Kai didalam dunia Tuan Muda Oh bahkan sebuah berita besar. Mengingat Taemin pernah berpapasan disuatu kesempatan. Aura Oh begitu dingin, misterius bahkan Taemin dapat merasakan bagaimana aura menusuk kala ia menatap wajah rupawan Tuan Muda lebih dari lima detik.

 _Berlebihan, tapi begitulah nyatanya._

"Kau mencintainya, Kai?"

"Cinta? Kurasa belum. Terlalu dini membicarakan itu sekarang, Tae," Kai melirik arloji ditangannya. "Ahh sudah jam makan siang. Taemin, aku duluan nde?"

Kai langsung saja beranjak pergi hingga menghilang dibalik pintu. Taemin tersenyum senang melihat kehampaan Kai sudah hilang, senyum Kai itu sangat manis. Kehilangan senyum itu dihari – hari adalah bencana yang Taemin tidak inginkan.

Taemin berdiri dekat jendela, memperhatikan Kai yang memasuki sebuah mobil Range Rover mewah yang terparkir angkuh di depan lobi gedung. Seorang pemuda satunya yang Taemin yakini adalah Sehun, memasuki pintu satunya setelah menutup pelan pintu untuk Kai. Bukankah itu terlalu manis? Taemin saja tertawa kecil melihat Kai yang menatap Sehun dengan tatapan membunuh.

Kai itu… kekanakan sekali ya kalau bersama Sehun.

.

.

FIN

Aku pertimbangin kok ini dijadiin series. Tapi setiap ch ny tamat kayak oneshot. Semoga puas sama sekuelny yaa..

 **Big thankschuuu buat yg ripiu, foll, fav 'n read! Aku tersanjung bgt sama respon kalian xD terimakasih banyak yaaa :***


	3. Chapter 3

Summ : Kai dan Sehun. Mereka terlahir serasi untuk saling berdampingan. Kai menyukai Sehun yang selalu bisa mengajaknya bercinta. Tapi mengenai orang lain.. "Aku mendengar suara perempuan mendesah." Sehun baru pertama kali melihat sisi lain dari Kai.

.

.

"Kenapa rasanya aku ingin memukulmu ya?"

Kai melirik sinis pada Sehun yang memperhatikan dirinya intens. Baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi ia sudah dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari pemuda lain yang menjabat sebagai _miliknya_. Kelihatannya saja Kai tak perduli tapi dia tahu Sehun menelisik bagian tertentu dari tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang. Sayang saja Kai tidak bisa meneriaki pemuda itu _mesum_ , lantaran yeah.. mereka sudah pernah saling menginvansi tubuh satu sama lain tanpa cela.

Tetap saja ia risih.

"Bisa kau hentikan itu?"

Peringatan kedua terlontar dari bibir seksi Kai yang berdiri menghadap lemari. Mengambil seenaknya kaos disana kemudian memakainya begitu saja. Tapi ia merasakan sedikit kegelisahan yang aneh. Tengkuknya meremang tanpa diperintah.

"Ahh~" ia mendesah halus. Kai merutuki tatapan Sehun yang seperti membuai dirinya. Hanya lewat tatapan, tanpa sentuhan. Ia menggigit bibir, menahan gejolak menggebu yang tiba-tiba menyergap ketika mendengar langkah kaki Sehun dibelakangnya.

' _Tidak.'_

Kai menyesali dengungan suaranya lolos begitu mudah kala Sehun merengkuh sebelah pinggulnya. Kemudian mensesap telinga dengan hembusan kecil juga jilatan. _Sial!_ Kai benci ketika tubuhnya mulai bergetar, meringkuk ke depan sementara Sehun mulai mencumbui tengkuknya.

 _Kau indah.._

 _Harummu memabukkanku.._

 _Aku ingin menghisap manismu.._

Kai menatap ke depan namun matanya mulai menyayu dengan bibir terbuka sedikit. Ia mendesahkan Sehun dalam lenguhan, amat halus nyaris menyerupai bisikan. Pemuda itu menyerang banyak titik dibagian tubuhnya. Hingga Kai membiarkan wajahnya tenggelam diperpotongan leher Sehun yang perlahan mengangkatnya dan merebahkan diatas ranjang.

Oh dasar pria kelebihan nafsu. Kai dengan segala pikiran berkecamuk, lebih memilih untuk menikmati fraksi menyenangkan yang Sehun berikan padanya pagi ini. Diatas ranjang yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk berbagi pelukan dimalam tertentu.

Sejujurnya ia merindukan pria ini. Sangat.

Sehun memiliki banyak pekerjaan, begitu pula dirinya yang sibuk berlatih. Baru semalam pula mereka kembali bertemu dan hanya berbagi pelukan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah-katapun. Ketika sampai di apartement, Sehun langsung menariknya ke kamar dan tidur dengan cepat tanpa melepas pelukan pada Kai yang bahkan belum mengganti pakaiannya.

"Ahh Sehun~"

Kai merasakannya. Merasakan bagaimana Sehun _menyatu_ dengan dirinya dibawah sana. Juga sentuhan hangat yang seperti mengatakan seberapa hebatnya rindu menguasai mereka satu sama lain. Kai menyukai ini hingga tangannya terkepal. Desahan panjang lolos dari belah bibir merekahnya bersamaan dengan Sehun mencumbui rahangnya menggoda.

Uhh.. Kai setelah ini harus meminta Sehun untuk membersihkan _dirinya_ dari sari pemuda itu. Didalam sana.

.

.

Siang yang menyengat hingga menembus pakaian.

Kai menatap jemu pada langit terang kebiruan yang terpampang polos tanpa riak awan. Bayang-bayang daun pepohonan menaunginya oleh terpaan panas tak terkira. Bersandar pada salah satu pohon rindang, Kai justru merasakan kantuk menghampirinya begitu cepat. Belum lima menit berlalu ia sudah hampir terlelap disini setelah menghabiskan waktu untuk berlatih menari. Memang tak lama, mengingat kegiatan paginya bersama Sehun.

Niatnya cuma sekedar merilekskan pikiran. Tapi nampaknya _sileut_ seseorang menginvansi isi otaknya dan menghambat nafsu ingi tidurnya sekarang.

Kai mendesah kemudian. Melirik malas pada gedung pencakar langit yang berada tak jauh dari taman tempat ia berada. Setidaknya diantara rutinitas tidak karuan yang seakan mencuri waktunya bernafas lega bisa sedikit ia netralisir. Pemerintah begitu baik membangun banyak fasilitas bermain dibeberapa titik kota. Dan ini memang benar-benar membantu.

Untunglah ia belum menjadi sosok yang terkenal. Jadi ia aman-aman saja bersantai dibawah pohon ini tanpa takut ibu-ibu muda yang tengah bergosip sambil menjaga anak mereka akan histeris saat melihatnya. Well..ia tidak sombong. Hanya saja sudah bisa menduga.

Hmm.. andai setiap hari ketenangan ini berlangsung, mungkin ia akan awet muda? Kkk.. Kai tersenyum sendiri atas pemikiran konyolnya. Tapi senyumnya tak bertahan lama ketika merasa getaran di saku celananya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan manager? Itu sudah pasti. Karena lima menit lagi mereka akan berangkat untuk rehearsal.

Terkadang Kai kesal akan jadwal yang semakin saja padat semenjak ia debut. Memang ia jarang mengeluhkan _quality time_ bersama Sehun karena yah.. mereka sama-sama sibuk. Pemikiran itu cepat pula ia tepis mengingat inilah keinginannya. Kemauannya sendiri. Malam ini ia akan tampil solo perdana pada konser SMTOWN, ia harus memberikan hal paling terbaik.

Sebelum pergi, Kai men _dial_ sebuah nomor pada list kontak teratas.

"Kau datang?" ujarnya membuka pembicaraan saat mendengar sahutan di _line_ seberang. Wajahnya sedikit menyiratkan raut berharap yang lenyap seketika tak berapa lama kemudian. Ia menunduk bersama aura mendung disekitaran kepala. "Aku mendengar suara perempuan mendesah."

"…"

"Lupakan. Aku tak butuh kedatanganmu."

Tanpa sadar Kai mengumpat agak keras, nyaris melempar ponselnya pada batang pohon seberang. Namun urung ketika melihat banyak anak-anak kecil berbaring ramai dibawah sana. Hah.. ia jadi merasa mirip perempuan sekarang. Tapi bagaimana dengan denyutan kecil didadanya? Rasanya ia butuh pelampiasan.

Ia yakin sekali apa yang ia dengar tadi ketika menelepon Sehun. Entah kenapa ia berharap pemuda itu datang. Ini penampilannya diatas panggung bersama _sunbae_ lain yang tentu saja menjadi panutannya. Ia ingin Sehun melihatnya, hasil kerja kerasnya selama bernaung dibawah asuhan SMent.

Tapi tampaknya itu hanya butiran debu semata.

Kai menyempatkan diri menepuk pantatnya yang kotor karena duduk diatas rerumputan. Ouh.. ia meringis kecil saat menepuk terlalu kuat bagian pantatnya. Sial sekali, ia baru ingat –lagi– Sehun sudah melecehkannya tadi pagi. Tapi tentu saja ia sudah memiliki segudang alasan jika nanti manager hyung bertanya macam-macam. Kai menyambar tas ranselnya dan meninggalkan taman itu dengan sedikit tak rela.

.

.

"Ya! Latihan untukmu cukup Kai."

Taemin menatap cemas pada teman baiknya yang terlihat seperti menahan sakit. Belum lagi selama latihan, tak jarang telinganya mendengar Kai meringis. Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Kai? Taemin lebih dulu harus memastikan tak ada staff selain dirinya dan Kai diatas panggung.

"Kai. Kau tak apa?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng penuh pertolongan pada Taemin. Lekas Taemin berjalan seolah-olah menuntun Kai menuju ruang istirahat yang diperuntukkan untuk mereka. Begitu sampai disana, Kai langsung berbaring menelungkup diatas sofa lembut sambil bernafas lega.

Taemin memperhatikan Kai dengan dahi mengerut. Kai terlihat aneh. Ia ingat Kai sangat jarang mengeluh sebegitu leganya seperti latihan berjam-jam. Padahal saat _rehearsal_ barusan mereka baru mengulang dua kali tapi keringat Kai lebih dulu membanjir.

Pasti ada yang salah disini.

"Kau kenapa Kai?" Taemin kesal karena Kai tak juga menyahutinya. Kai tampak begitu nyaman memendam wajahnya dibalik bantal. Taemin menaikkan suhu pendingin ruangan. "Hei jawab aku!"

"Pantatku sakit, Tae." Ugh.. diantara semua kekesalannya yang menumpuk, Kai sungguh ingin membungkam mulut sahabatnya ini agar diam sebentar. Ia butuh ketenangan dan apa yang ia katakan barusan pada Taemin? Ah persetan. Taemin juga bukan mulut ember.

Sedangkan tanpa sepengetahuan Kai, pemuda satunya dalam ruangan itu menganga lebar atas apa yang barusan sobat hitamnya katakan. _Pantatnya sakit?_ Oh tuhan.. semoga saja ini tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan. Kai memang terlihat seperti pemuda mata keranjang yang baru saja diklaim kepemilikan oleh Oh Sehun.

"Kalian nge _seks_ hari ini?" justru sederet kalimat itu yang meluncur. Taemin buru-buru menutup mulutnya. Oh bisa bahaya jika Kai sampai meradang. Hanya saja.. tunggu. Ia butuh jawaban dari mulut Kai sendiri. "Oii Kai. Jawab aku."

"Sshh.. Ya. Kau benar."

" _Fak!_ " Benar-benar argth! Sehun itu sebenarnya 'kan tahu kalau Kai harus tampil malam ini dan mereka malah sempat bergumul? Yatuhan.. Taemin akan dengan senang hati menjitak Sehun –jika berani– agar Sehun ingat betapa pentingnya kondisi tubuh Kai. Malam ini mereka harus tampil bersama, belum lagi Kai memiliki part solo untuk pembuka lagu dari _sunbae_ lain. Tapi keadaan Kai malah seperti ini. Ssh.. Taemin rasa kepalanya akan meledak sebentar lagi.

"Kau jangan kemana-mana, oke? Tunggu disini."

Satu-satunya yang Taemin pikirkan sekarang adalah Key. Ia yakin hyung satunya itu bisa membantunya disini. Barusan ia mendapat pesan kalau Key sedang mencarinya. Jadi ia buru-buru ke _backstage_ timur dan menemukan Key sedang sibuk digoda oleh gombalan _jayus_ dari Onew.

"Hyung! Aku butuh bantuanmu. Sekarang."

.

.

Kai melempar ponsel ditangannya ketika melihat Sehun masuk ke dalam ruang istirahatnya. Pancaran tak suka terlihat jelas namun tak pula membuat Sehun untuk mundur ataupun menghindari Kai. Ia diam saja ketika ponsel Kai jelas-jelas menghantam perutnya. Itu sakit, tapi lebih baik daripada harus melihat kilat tak suka dari _miliknya_ tersebut.

"Kau salah paham Kai."

"Jangan melempar sampah padaku," bermodalkan tangannya, Kai bergerak menjauh dari sisi sofa saat Sehun mulai mendekatinya. Raut wajah Kai tak menampilkan apapun, sama seperti Sehun. Tapi mata mereka saling berkata. Sehun sadar sekali hal apa yang mengganggu pikiran Kai, itulah kenapa dia disini. Untuk meluruskannya.

"Itu tadi suara adikku. Ia datang karena mengeluhkan sesuatu."

Kai membuang mukanya tidak perduli.

"Keluar."

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya yang hampir meraih Kai. Apa sebegitu besar efek yang dirasakan _miliknya_? Sedikit banyak Sehun merasa senang akan reaksi pemuda itu, tapi ia harus meluruskan dulu permasalahan ini. Tapi tunggu sebentar. Kai merengut?

Sehun tak bisa menahan kekehannya setelah itu. Well.. satu lagi hal tak terduga dari Kai yang mulai ia tahu dan sukai. Kai memang tak suka terlihat lemah, tapi ia tetaplah memiliki perasaan. Sehun sepertinya membutuhkan bantuan.

"Ssaeng, kau bisa temui oppa di ruang bawah? Sepertinya seseorang membutuhkan penjelasan."

Kai merutuk tindakan semena-mena Sehun yang kini menggendongnya, kemudian mendudukkannya hati-hati pada posisi duduk yang lebih nyaman. Ia meletakkan bantal empuk itu sebagai alas Kai duduk. Kemudian Sehun meniup-niup dahi Kai yang berkeringat. Pemuda didepannya masih pula memalingkan wajah meski tak juga menolak.

"Rasanya kita hanya melakukan sekali dan aku juga tidak berlaku kasar padamu. Kenapa bisa sesakit itu?'

Kalau saja Taemin tak datang bersama Key tiba-tiba, Kai akan dengan senang hati menempeleng kepala pemuda disampingnya. Supaya pemuda itu sadar penyebab dirinya menjadi begini. Tapi sayang saja orang ini adalah Oh Sehun. Kai masih segan untuk melakukan hal seberani itu pada Sehun.

Taemin menyapa Sehun bersamaan dengan Key. Mereka membicarakan entah apa tapi Kai masih sempat menangkap beberapa hal yang membuat telinganya memerah. _Sial!_ Seharusnya Sehun lebih peka ketimbang Taemin. Keduanya –pun lekas pamit setelah menyerahkan sesuatu yang sepertinya tempat salep pada Sehun.

"Apa?" tanya Kai dengan alis terangkat.

"Sini kuobati."

Kai menggeleng cepat dan menatap penuh peringatan pada Sehun. "Selangkah lagi kau maju, aku akan memukulmu."

"Jangan keras kepala Kai." Sehun mulai memelorotkan celana karet Kai perlahan hingga tersisa celana dalamnya saja. Pemuda itu mengisyaratkan pada Kai untuk menungging. Kai masih sempat melotot tajam pada Sehun, memberi peringatan lain yang dibalas tatapan jengah Sehun. "Cepatlah."

Perlahan –dengan tangan agak bergetar– Sehun mulai mengoleskan salep ditanganya pada cincin berkerut berwarna kemerahan didepannya. Ugh.. sebagai manusia dengan nafsu yang sedikit berlebih, Sehun sekuat tenaga menahan jari telunjuknya supaya tidak menenggelamkan diri pada cincin berkerut itu. _Benda ini_ menyimpan jutaan kenikmatan yang tentu saja selalu ia rindukan.

"Gyaaaa!"

 _Jleb!_

"Ngh~ Sehun brengsek!"

Kesialan lain yang tampaknya akan ia dapati. Ketika seseorang tiba-tiba masuk dan berteriak kencang membuat Sehun kaget dan tanpa sengaja telunjuknya _tenggelam_ ke lubang milik Kai yang tengah ia perhatikan.

"Oppa!"

.

.

END


	4. Chapter 4

Summ : Sehun itu menyebalkan. Berlaku seenaknya, bahkan menglaimnya hingga erjebak dalam hubungan seperti _ini_. Kai tidak berharap lebih karena pria itu sendiri membiarkannya menancapkan hak klaim satu sama lain. Batasan? Seiring berjalannya waktu semua akan jelas sendiri.

Warn ! Implisit NC

.

An : Hai HunKai shipper. Tingkyu sudah mengikuti fiksi ini dari awal sampe sekarang kkk.. Dan salam kenal. Aku memang bukan author special HunKai, tapi gaada larangan _'kan_? Aku senang kalian menikmati fiksiku ^^ Sempat ada yang tanya, **mereka nikah apa pacaran?** Jawabannya, **ngk**. Hanya sebatas **saling memiliki satu sama lain. Kekekekek**..

.

Selamat Membaca

.

Konser berlangsung lancar hingga pertengahan waktu. Kai dengan aura dinginnya mengacuhkan Sehun. Pria yang setia menatapi Kai setelah insiden memalukan tadi. Disaksikan langsung oleh adik kontan seorang jenis seperti Sehun –apalagi posisi vulgar– cukup membuat Kai kehabisan muka. Dilain sisi _manhole_ nya sempat dilecehkan oleh Sehun. Yang harusnya _sedikit_ bisa ia nikmati justru terasa sebaliknya.

"Aku haramkan kau mendekat." Dengungan sengau Kai mengerem gerak Sehun.

Menghela nafas agak berat. Sehun mengalami kebimbangan yang aneh. Haruskah sedikit memaksa seperti biasa atau justru tertawa mengingat rona merah dikulit tan Kai begitu menggoda sekaligus lucu. Sehun tak jenuh melihat bagian manapun dari wajah Kai hingga ia sendiri tak menyadari dimana posisinya sekarang.

"Kau ini nekat sekali sih!" sembur Kai dengan telunjuk mengambang didepan dahi licin Sehun. Mungkin karena suara Kai lantang meski tak terlalu kuat menyebabkan Sehun berjengit cukup kaget. Manakala menemukan pahatan indah yang ia kagumi beberapa waktu belakangan tepat didepannya.

"Tidak lelah?" ujung jemari Sehun mengusap poni Kai dari bulir-bulir keringat. Memindahkan butirannya ke jemarinya sendiri. Kemudian membebaskan netra kecoklatan itu dari ujung-ujung rambut yang menjamahnya. Kai terlihat cukup gerah, mungkin karena posisi ini. Tapi Sehun suka.

 _Fyuh~_

Yang tadinya Kai ingin kembali meneriaki Sehun harus tertahan karena tiupan lembut dari seseorang pengisi hari-harinya. Angin kecil, tiupan nafas Sehun menerpa dahinya yang berkeringat karena hawa cukup gerah diruangan itu. Ia terdiam, menikmati sensasi sejuknya yang bercampur harum maskulin nafas Sehun. Ditambah lagi, Sehun mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Lumayan." Kai menyahuti Sehun agak lama. Jujur Kai ingin pria ini mengulangnya lagi. Entah kenapa. Ia seperti tak suka kenyamanan itu menghilang atau sekedar menjauh. Apa barusan ia berpikir ingin Sehun memanjakannya?!

Tapi yang terjadi, Sehun merengkuh bahunya pelan. Menuntun agar sebagian tubuhnya bersandar pada dada bidang pria itu kemudian mengusap-ngusap dahinya lembut. Sesekali Sehun akan meniup dahi Kai demi menghalau hawa lengket yang mengitari ruangan ini. Sepertinya ia harus memastikan kenyamanan Kai untuk konser di kota berikutnya nanti.

"Tidurlah sebentar. Akan kubangunkan kalau sudah giliranmu."

Kai enggan sekali menolak. Sehun mematikan syaraf aktifnya juga memadamkan bara kemarahan yang sejak tadi menyala. Ini terlalu nyaman sampai-sampai kalau bisa berlangsung hingga ia merasa _kenyang_ untuk terlelap. Sempat asyik dengan lamunan nyamannya Kai tak lagi ingat kapan dirinya mulai benar-benar hanyut ke alam mimpi.

Menyisakan Sehun dengan senyum manis yang sangat jarang sekali ia tunjukan ke siapapun.

"Lelaplah. Sampai kau segar kembali."

.

.

Sehun menatap tak berkedip pada _stage_ yang berada tepat didepan matanya.

Seorang staff dan manager Kai dengan rendah hati memintanya untuk kembali ke kursi _istimewa_ sesuai yang Sehun inginkan. Ia sudah menghabiskan setidaknya lima perform yang dilakukan oleh _sunbae_ Kai. Tapi ia agak sial karena lupa mengenakan pakaian kasual. Jadilah dirinya menjadi sorotan ratusan pasang mata yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Berapa lama lagi?" nada menusuk itu tertangkap oleh sosok disebelah kirinya yang dengan sigap membuka notes.

"Sesuai jadwal, setelah ini _dia_ yang akan tampil." Itu asisten Sehun, merangkap _bodyguard_. Tidak harus kekar tapi menguasai beladiri tentu setelah diuji. Sehun tidak bodoh karena datang seorang diri saja.

"Gyaa! Taeyong!"

Kelopak Sehun bertabrakan cepat dan rapat saat lengkingan itu menyeruak paksa pendengarannya. Terasa dengungan pada telinganya tersebut tapi Sehun diam saja, tidak perduli. Atau lebih tepatnya tidak mau tahu. Sekalipun suara melengking gadis itu hampir memecahkan gendang telinganya. Atau malah pita suara gadis itu terputus. Aaa.. Sehun akan sedikit bersyukur kalau memang itu terjadi.

"Oppa! Pokoknya aku mau berfoto dengan Taeyong sekaligus makan malam."

Ya.. gadis yang sejak tadi ia gunjingkan dalam benak itu adalah adiknya sendiri. Ngotot mengajaknya nonton bersama meski sempat dibarengi dengan selisih paham soal _dimana mereka akan duduk_. Andaikata gadis itu tidak segan, mungkin dia akan suka berteriak dan menjambaki Sehun agar menuruti maunya soal memilih tribun. Oke.. itu tadi karena sekarang tampaknya dia kelewat senang sekarang.

"Terserahmu, Carly." Sahut Sehun pendek.

Kemudian gadis itu kembali berteriak melengking entah berapa oktaf. Ck.. Sehun yakin esok hari Carly akan merengek tenggorokannya sakit dengan suara tertatih-tatih. Anak ini susah diperingati. Jadi Sehun malas mengikis energy untuk sekedar menasehati sang adik tercinta. Biarkan saja, biar tau rasa.

"Hei, oppa." Gadis itu menyikut lengan Sehun dengan mimic meledek. "Giliran dia _tuh_!"

Sehun tadinya tak mau tahu. Tapi ia menegakkan badan kemudian dengan cepat ketika seluruh penerangan padam. Seberkas cahaya menerangi satu titik dimana sesosok tubuh berbalut pakaian pasien rumah sakit jiwa dikenakan padanya. Sudut bibir Sehun naik sebelah sembari menatap lurus objek dalam cahaya yang menyedot seluruh atensinya sekarang.

"Kuharap staminamu bagus malam ini, _sayang_."

 _Kai – Deep Breath_

Itu adalah lelaki _nya_. Yang disana, memamerkan semua yang ia dapat selama menjadi _trainee_ bertahun-tahun untuk membuktikan bahwa ia pantas di atas _stage_ megah SMtown. Sehun terpukau melihat tarian Kai. Bagaimana tubuh itu meliuk, menghentak dan berpindah. Serta bagaimana wajah menggoda dan menggairahkan Kai seolah membelai _dirinya_ sendiri lewat kerlingan. Menarik libidonya yang sejak tadi sulit dipadamkan. Sehun merasakan jemari – jemarinya ingin turut menari dan membelai setiap inchi tubuh Kai yang meliuk menggoda.

"Hei. Berani bertaruh setelah ini kau tak akan mendapat apapun darinya, oppa." Ujar Carly tiba-tiba. Kelereng gadis itu menyipit pada bagian layar yang menyorot wajah Kai paling jelas. "Kai terlihat menahan sakit dibagian tertentu. Itu pasti karena ulahmu."

"Carly.."

Gadis itu tertawa riang mendengar erangan menderita dari Sehun. Ia tak perduli karena terlalu bersemangat memberi perform Kai _standing applause_. Bisa melihat Sehun frustasi lewat netra sang kakak rasanya cukup. Jangan berharap banyak pada ekspresi yang jelas samar bahkan nyaris tak terbaca. Sehun sulit berekspresi, ia menobatkan itu sejak lama.

"Semangat berjuang oppa."

.

.

Insting seorang perempuan terkadang perlu diperhitungkan apalagi diungkap lewat ucapan.

Sehun mengakui itu mentah-mentah mulai sekarang. Begitu setelah merasakan apa yang dikatakan adiknya benar. Lihat.. Sehun merelakan dirinya muram sementara Kai bergelung nyaman diatas ranjangnya yang empuk. Mereka sempat ikut perayaan setelah keberhasilan konser malam ini dengan minum soju dan makanan lain. Kai tentu turut serta juga sempat menghabiskan beberapa gelas.

Sebenarnya Sehun tidak bisa dikatakan benar-benar ikut. Disana ada sebuah meja khusus baginya meski diisi oleh dua teman Kai –yang sebenarnya atas paksaan Kai. Keberatan tapi Sehun tak bisa menolak ketika Kai terus-terusan melihatnya. Hanya melihat saja Sehun sudah mengerti keinginan anak itu yang enggan meminta.

"Kau tidak tidur?"

Kepala Sehun terdongak. Menemukan Kai duduk sembari mengusap mata. Sehun mendapati dirinya kesulitan menelan air ludah. Kapan kaos yang dikenakan Kai robek memajang begitu? Dan sekarang bagian itu mengekspose leluasa bahu tan milik Kai. Sehun melirik pada Kai, mungkin masih belum menyadari.

"Belum." Lidahnya kering mendadak. "Ada santapan didepanku."

Kai mengernyit kemudian. Mencerna nada suara Sehun, menggelitik telinganya dan meremangkan bulu kuduk. Ia lupa kalau tadi menghabiskan lumayan banyak soju, mungkin berhalusinasi? Tapi setelah memastikan darimana asal sebenarnya yang membuat ia gelisah, Kai menemukan kelereng Sehun berkilat bagai kucing dimalam hari. Siap menerkam..

"Sehun."

Tidak perlu waktu lama, Kai menyambut tubuh Sehun yang menghambur jatuh diatasnya dan merasakan bibir merekah Sehun. Meredam erangan tertahan akibat gejolak birahi menekan-nekan. Ahh.. ini benar-benar nikmat menyengat. Saat lidahnya membelit bersamaan dengan gerak berantakan Sehun. Pria ini langsung bisa membuatnya mengangkang dibawah sana.

"Ahh~"

Kecupan bertubi-tubi pada bahunya dan rahang. Menerbangkan jejak kakinya menjauh dari pijakan, Kai melenguh. Sehun bermain-main dengan deru nafas naik turun tidak teratur. Kai melupakan sakitnya dibawah sana, tubuhnya teralih untuk merasai kenikmatan yang disalurkan Sehun. Mereka telah melakukannya tadi pagi, hanya saja ini lebih terasa _meneruskan apa yang sempat tertunda_.

"Akan kulakukan perlahan." Nada itu putus asa dan Kai semakin diujung kesabarannya.

Dibawah sana _sesuatu_ telah menunggu Sehun. Ia justru tersiksa ketika lidah tak bertulang namun mematikannya itu mengeksplor jenjang tubuhnya hati-hati. Tangannya terkepal tanpa sadar telah menjambak rambut Sehun erat meneriakkan frustasinya.

" _Fvck me harder, sir. Now._ "

Kai suka mendengar robekan kain menggema dikamar ini. Kai suka melihat punggung kokoh itu terlihat dijangkauan matanya saat melihat kedepan. Dan Kai sangat menyukai si pemilik punggung tersebut menggagahinya keras dengan kedua lengan besar mengungkung. Kakinya melemah pada potongan pinggang Sehun, tapi kesadarannya penuh untuk menghisap _kenimatan_ dari persenggamaan ini. Rasa sakit sebelumnya, lelahnya dan kekesalannya lenyap tak bersisa.

Yang memenuhi otaknya sekarang adalah Sehun bergerak cepat memompa miliknya dibawah sana terus-menerus sampai Kai sendiri merasakan kenikmatan itu benar-benar menguasai.

 _Hebat._

Terlalu hebat sampai ia terlambat menyadari jika ciuman mereka terdapat rasa anyir. Menambah intensitas gerak pinggul Sehun sampai erangannya berubah menjadi jeritan sensual. Itu menyenangkan dan memabukkan, mengalahkan gelas-gelas soju yang ia minum saat pesta kecil tadi. Kai memberi tambahan dengan pinggulnya yang turut andil bergerak berlawanan arah, mengabaikan kejantanannya sendiri memantul diantara himpitan perutnya dan Sehun.

 _Dunia putih itu tiba._

Menghanyutkan. Juga panas didalam sana sebagai hasil yang mereka kejar sejak tadi. Kai memegang dada Sehun yang berdegup, kelerengnya tenggelam dibalik kelopak. Sementara Sehun masih bergerak sedikit, menuntaskan tembakan terakhir didalam sana diselingi ciuman-ciuman kecil pada wajah Kai.

"Kau milikku. Selamanya milikku. Kim Jong In."

"Ya. Begitupun kau, Oh Se Hun."

Sehun memeluk erat tubuh berisi dibawahnya dengan letupan menyenangkan dihati. Entah bagaimana percintaan barusan bisa terjadi sebegitu hebat. Kai ekspresif dengan tubuhnya dan ia yang juga kesulitan mengontrol _sisi liar_ dalam dirinya. Ia tatap lagi wajah Kai yang kembali terlelap. Satu kali cukup bagi Sehun.

"Tidurlah dengan lelap." Ujar Sehun sambil mengusap bercak darah mengering disekitaran bibir Kai.

Bibir pemuda itu tersungging kurva manis pertanda mimpinya bisa jadi dipenuhi hal-hal indah. Sehun mengulum bibirnya sendiri, sembari terus menatapi tanpa jemu pahatan indah wajah Kai. Kapan pemuda ini berhenti membuatnya terkesan, eh? Sepanjang hidupnya yang dipenuhi hitam putih, siapa yang menduga ia bakal berhenti cukup lama untuk pemuda seperti Kai?

 _Karena Kai istimewa_.

Sehun tak ingin bermimpi. Tak ingin mengklaim terlalu banyak selama pemuda ini belum memberinya izin batasan. Dibalik sikap dinginnya, Sehun harus terkejut kala berbuat hal diluar kebiasaannya sendiri. Mendapati dirinya begitu perhatian dan lembut pada Kai berhasil membuatnya sadar seberapa besar pengaruh pemuda ini padanya.

"Nice dream, _sayangku_."

.

END

.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary : "Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" || Kai tidak pernah menyangka kalimat itu akan meluncur bebas dari bibir Sehun.

Ret : T +

Note : Ini series. Selalu tamat setiap chapter. Biarpun aku ngk yakin ini sukses termasuk series apa ngk eheheh..

.

Selamat Membaca

.

Hubungan mereka terendus.

Pasti salah satu staff kepengurusan menaruh iri padanya. Kai harus terkurung lama didalam ruang kerja Youngmin, sejak pagi. Tubuhnya pegal bukan main tapi laki – laki renta ini memaksanya. Lebih mengesalkan lagi ia diharuskan pergi sendiri dengan atribut tebal.

"Paman, leherku akan patah sebentar lagi. Bisakah jelaskan apa tujuanmu memanggilku pagi buta tadi?" Kai harus mengikis kesia-siannya karena melewatkan pagi _romantis_ bersama Sehun. Oh lupakan bagian romantisnya. Kai berniat memberi pelajaran untuk Sehun.

" _Urgent_! Dispatch mencium kedekatanmu dengan anak itu, Kai. Bisa gawat kalau mereka menyebarkan ke media."

Urat – urat kekesalan Kai menonjol. Ia tidak terima dengan perkataan Youngmin yang menyalahkannya secara tidak langsung. Seharusnya lelaki tua ini sadar semua berawal dari siapa. Haruskan Kai mengumpat sekarang? Rasanya ia lupa jika dulu ibunya melarang berkata nyaring pada orang yang lebih tua.

"Pokoknya kalian tidak boleh bertemu." Putus Yougmin sepihak.

Kai merasakan dirinya dongkol bukan main, untuk beberapa alasan. Salah satunya yang barusan Youngmin tegaskan. Ini tidak adil! Yang menyuruhnya dia, masa kali ini Youngmin memerintahnya seenak jidat begitu lagi? Tidak mau!

"Enak saja! Ini 'kan salah paman! Masa aku juga harus menanggungnya?"

Yougmin yang stress langsung membalik badan. Ia menatap Kai dalam jarak dekat sampai – sampai anak itu berjengit jauh ke belakang. Wajah Youngmin berantakan keseluruhan. Kalau tidak ingat orang didepannya ini adalah CEO, Kai pasti akan mengira sang paman adalah ilmuwan gila yang sedang patah hati.

"Kau bilang apa? Haruskah paman mengingatkanmu supaya tidak pernah melupakan penyamaran ketika keluar bersama? Dispatch mengantongi banyak bukti dan si Ahn sialan itu memamerkan hasil jepretan anak buahnya padaku via email." Yougmin mengusak rambutnya kasar. Tidak perduli ia kehabisan wibawa, "kan didepan Kai. "Dan itu karena kau tidak mau mendengarkan ucapan paman."

 _Whoa.. dia benar – benar stress,_ pikir Kai lucu.

"Tidak mau mendengarkan apanya?" baiklah, ini sudah tidak asyik lagi. Kai ogah disalahkan terus-terusan. "Dulu paman menyuruhku untuk menemuinya. Dan paman juga selalu mendekatkan aku dengan laki-laki sialan itu. Paman pikir aku tidak tahu apa? Jadi kalau semua berakhir begini, jangan salahkan aku!"

"Kai.."

"Stop! Aku terlanjur menyukainya. Kalau paman memaksaku lagi, aku mogok aktivitas."

Youngmin melipat dahinya kesal. "Kh.. kau pikir kau siapa Kai? Paman bisa menggantimu dengan _trainee_ lain yang sudah mengantri dan siap untuk didebutkan. Mati satu, tumbuh seribu." Balas Youngmin menang sekaligus angkuh.

Sudut bibir Kai naik sedikit.

"Oh apa paman lupa siapa yang ada dibelakangku?"

Saat itu Sehun masuk tanpa permisi diikuti satu orang perempuan dibelakangnya. Sekretaris Youngmin undur diri segera kemudian tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Seluruh penghuni agensi cukup gempar sejak dini hari setelah ada tangan tidak bertanggung jawab menyebar satu foto tak resmi, mereka duga itu ulah _ssasaeng fans_. Yang akhirnya didapati pula oleh Dispatch.

"Tuan Sehun." dalam hati Yougmin merutuk pada laki – laki ini yang menggetarkan wibawanya sebagai Ceo. Kalau Sehun sampai datang kemari tanpa pemberitahuan apapun, ini pertanda buruk.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku menolak berjauhan dengan Kai. Keluarkan saja drama seperti biasa dan gunakan anak ini." Sehun menduduki sofa terbesar lalu menatap pada Youngmin yang masih tidak bergeming.

Semua terlalu mendadak, apalagi Sehun memutus begitu saja tanpa persetujuan. Kai lumayan terkejut tapi ia harus menjaga ekspresi agar Youngmin tidak mencelanya nanti. Ngomong – ngomong, apa dia pemeran laki – laki untuk drama terbaru nanti?

Malas sekali.

"Aku ikut saja," Kai serta merta mendatangi Sehun lalu menjatuhkan diri dipangkuan lelaki itu, dan meringkuk manja. "Gara-gara paman _quality time_ ku dengan Sehun berkurang." Kai semakin menelusupkan kepalanya didada bidang Sehun.

Hanya insting karena Kai sendiri butuh ketenangan. Pikirannya sekusut benang, masa bodoh Youngmin mempelototinya yang berbeda tigaratusenampuluh derajat dibanding dulu. Ingat bagian Kai yang sangat murka karena Youngmin memaksanya untuk mengunjungi Sehun dulu?

Jadi karena pamannya yang memulai, apapun yang terjadi setelahnya tetap tanggung jawab Youngmin. Titik.

"Baiklah, aku menurut saja pada mau kalian." Lelaki tua itu menyerah juga akhirnya. Dalam hati Kai girang. Jujur saja kalau ia mau – mau saja terus di kekang begitu, Youngmin bisa melunjak. Dan kejutan yang sama sekali tak terduga adalah Sehun datang membawa solusi.

Yah sebenarnya ia sedikit keberatan, tapi biarlah. Toh yang Sehun khawatirkan nanti dirinya. Dia pelakon drama ini nanti. Dan Sehun yang akan menahan amarah karena idenya sendiri. Apa Sehun lupa kalau Kai tidak benar – benar menjadi _gay_?

" _Call!_ " itu jawaban paling bersemangat dari Kai. Anak itu mendapat kecupan gemas dipipi dari Sehun.

.

.

Namanya Krystal.

Anggota girlband yang sudah lama debut dan cukup memiliki nama dikalangan penggemar. Belum lama ini mereka baru saja meresmikan nama fandom. Kai tidak tahu banyak mengenai girlband ini. Mereka pernah satu kali bekerja sama. Saat _comeback_ dan Kai ditunjuk sebagai model laki-laki.

Kai tahu gadis itu tertarik padanya. Dia juga tidak menampik kalau terpesona pada Krystal. Sempat berniat menggaet Krystal tapi Kai urung melakukannya karena kakak dari gadis itu ternyata sangat galak seperti macan gunung.

Masalahnya sekarang ia terjebak lagi dengan gadis itu, yang sialnya tidak diketahui Sehun. Bukan karena Kai takut benar – benar menyukai Krystal nantinya, tapi lebih ke gadis itu yang keukeuh mendekatinya. Belakangan lewat salah satu mulut ember staff yang mengurus girlband dari Krystal, Kai mengetahui kalau sekarang gadis itu tergila – gila padanya.

Ew.. mungkin Kai masih memiliki kecintaan pada melon _mengingat benda itu bisa membuatnya sebesar ini_ tapi pengecualian untuk gadis aneh didepannya.

Sehun pergi karena ada pekerjaan. Itu mengesalkan. Ia harus terjebak berdua dengan Krystal untuk membahas soal bagaimana mereka nanti didepan public.

"Apa kita harus berpegangan tangan? Merangkul bahumu? Atau malah mencium pipimu nanti?"

Padahal Kai menyatakan itu ogah – ogahan, tapi justru gadis itu merona menjadi pertanyaan untuk Kai. Dia kenapa? Lihatlah bagaimana wajah bengong itu, terlihat buruk dimatanya yang sudah ternodai dengan hal – hal _menakjubkan_ berwujud Oh Sehun.

Cih.. Sehun berkali lipat lebih baik dan dia milikku, sempurna.

"K-kalau perlu, cium bibirku –pun tak apa."

Dasar gadis aneh! Harusnya ia sadar kalau dia adalah perempuan yang tidak sepantasnya berkata begitu.

Drrt..

Ponselnya bergetar disaat tepat.

 _Klik_

 _From : Sehun_

 _Aku melarangmu skinship dalam bentuk apapun pada gadis itu_

Ya.. tuan pemaksa yang sayangnya ia sukai sekarang. Kai baru saja berpikir membuat alasan, dan lagi – lagi Sehun datang sebagai penolong. Sehun itu berpengaruh disini, dan juga Krystal juga atas suruhan dari pria _nya_ bukan? Pasti dia sulit menolak.

"Tidak ada _skinship_ apapun." Kai menggoyangkan ceria ponselnya didepan wajah Krystal yang berubah tertekuk. "Kau melihatnya?" tanya Kai memastikan atau tepatnya mengejek?

Krystal mendecih tak suka. Rencana kecilnya dari kesempatan ini ternyata sama sekali tidak berpihak padanya. Ia tahu Kai memiliki hubungan tak biasa dengan Sehun. Tapi ia punya keyakinan sendiri untuk _meluruskan lagi_ orientasi seksual Kai, yang ia yakin tidak sepenuhnya _gay_.

"Baiklah aku rasa semua sudah selesai. Sampai jumpa malam nanti."

Kai melenggang pergi dari ruangan itu. Tidak perduli Krystal yang menyeringai licik ke arahnya. Itu urusan nanti, perkara gampang. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang bagaimana caranya kabur dari dorm dan bermanja dengan Sehun.

Humh.. aktifitas semalam benar – benar memberi energy positif padanya. Dia yang berubah menjadi manja tak kenal tempat saja terkejut akan tindakannya sendiri tadi pagi. Ahh.. Kai harap Sehun tidak menggodanya dengan wajah datar itu nanti.

"Heum lapar.."

Sesuatu menepuk pundaknya pelan tiba-tiba.

"Kai. Mau makan siang disana?"

Adalah Jonghyun. Sunbaenya dari boygrup yang sama seperti Taemin. Kai pernah melihat lelaki ini di studio bersama composer lain. Pemuda multitalenta dan banyak dilirik agensi lain serta rumah produksi drama untuk diajak bekerja sama membuat _soundtrack_ ataupun membuat lirik lagu.

Tapi kenapa pemuda itu ada disini? Kai tak ingat mereka pernah berkenalan sebelumnya. Tiba – tiba datang lalu mengajaknya makan siang. Ini cukup aneh dan canggung, sayangnya dia lapar sekarang.

"Boleh saja, sunbae. Kajja."

Mereka hanya berbincang ringan. Sebatas itu saja, Kai menemukan dirinya risih berlama-lama dengan Jonghyun. Tidak mungkin memilih opsi meninggalkan sunbaenya ini sendirian sedang makan siangnya baru habis seperempat.

Jonghyun suka membangun obrolan, topik apapun. Sedang Kai, ia masih dalam mode kekanakan dan menjawabnya sekedar saja. Kalau terlihat sekali ogah – ogahannya malah dia yang jadi tidak enak pada Jonghyun.

"Oh ya.. waktu itu kulihat Taemin buru – buru mengeret Key saat konser lalu. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Ah sial.. Kenapa harus topic ini sih yang dibahas?

"Ada sesuatu terjadi hyung." Balasnya pendek.

Setelahnya Kai harus kewalahan karena ponselnya berdering terus-terusan. Tidak enak, Kai memilih memutus sambungan. Begitu seterusnya sampai Jonghyun harus terkekeh dari kursinya.

"Kau itu lucu sekali _sih_."

Tuhan..

Kai berharap Sehun tidak pernah melihat ini atau dirinya akan _mati_ ditangan pria itu.

Terima kasih pada Jonghyun yang lekas pamit setelah mecubit pipinya gemas barusan. Oh yeah.. Kai punya alasan, lelaki itu sunbaenya pada Sehun. Tapi ia merasa ada yang salah..

.

.

"Ikut aku."

Pukul satu dini hari. Pekerjaannya hari ini cukup melelahkan sepulang melakukan _drama_ tidak penting demi penegasan _dating_ nanti yang akan dikonfirmasi besok. Kai tahu fans-nya akan kecewa, tapi ia berharap fans-nya lebih tahu tentang taktik khas SMent begini. Tidak sepenuhnya bisa dipercaya.

Dan belum sempat ia menarik nafas, Sehun tiba-tiba datang entah darimana. Menggeretnya masuk ke dalam mobil van milik staff disana. Oh taktik bagus! Mengelabui mata fotografer Dispatch agar tidak mengira ada skandal baru lagi.

Apa itu dengan kostum Sehun?

Dia seorang terpandang. Memakai pakaian staff lain dan herannya tidak ada staff disana menyadari lelaki ini? Hebat sekali. Dia diculik, tubuhnya lelah dan ia harus berdebar-debar karena Sehun beraura dingin. Kai berharap tubuhnya pingsan mendadak sekarang, masa bodoh tubuhnya lelah.

"Kita kemana? Aku lelah sekali."

"Ke apartement."

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di apartement Sehun. Kai harus diam ditempatnya, memperhatikan bagaimana rahang lelaki itu mengeras. Kh.. jangan bilang dia cemburu? Itu menggelikan diwaktu yang sama. Kai diam saja Sehun setengah menarik lengannya. Dia sibuk memperdalam tekukan topinya kedepan agar tidak terlihat.

Saat tiba didalam apartement Sehun, tubuh agak ringkih Kai dihempaskan diatas sofa. Pemuda itu terbaring terlentang dengan posisi mengundang. Matanya tertutup sebagian oleh poni, menghalau sedikit rasa takut dari aura mengancam Sehun. Ini tidak baik.

"Siapa dia?"

"Apa maksudmu?" disini Kai tidak mengerti. Ia bergerak mundur hingga pembatas sofa setiap kali Sehun merangkak. Mendekatinya..

"Jangan memaksaku berlaku keras, Kai." Giginya bergemelatuk menahan marah.

Kai berfikir sejenak. Dia pikir Sehun akan marah soal _drama_ dadakannya bersama Krystal. Memang sih tidak ada yang berarti. Mereka hanya berdampingan saja kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil. Itupun Krystal yang menyetir.

"Siapa laki – laki yang makan siang bersamamu?"

Harusnya Kai menduga kalau ini benar-benar terjadi. Lihatlah bagaimana Sehun menahan amarahnya sendiri. Namun kilat ketidaksukaannya begitu kental. Apa Sehun akan semarah ini? Tapi kenapa?

"Kenapa.."

Sehun menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

Kai mendongakkan kepala, menatap tepat pada sepasang iris Sehun yang tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya barusan. Tatapan mereka masih tertaut, Kai memikirkan satu hal dikepalanya.

"Kenapa kau merasa begini padaku?"

Sehun menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Hubungan kita hanya seperti ini, Sehun." Kai tertawa hambar, mengulum bibirnya ke dalam. "Aku tidak ingat kecemburuan cocok ada diantara kita."

Sehun sudah berdiri membelakangi Kai. Pernyataan itu memaksanya berfikir lebih lanjut. Memeriksa kembali semua yang mereka lalui bersama. Sehun mengingat lagi hari yang ia lalui bersama Kai, hingga berbuat hal diluar nalarnya sendiri. Melakukan apa yang sama sekali tidak pernah akan mau Sehun lakukan.

Hatinya berdesir.

Desiran itu berubah menyakitkan begitu melihat Kai.

"Bukankah kau menginginkan kita seperti ini? Kuingatkan padamu jika kau lupa, Kai."

Sehun belum pernah menyebutkannya dengan gamblang. Karena Kai seolah membatasi dirinya soal kejelasan hubungan mereka, sedang ia nyaman – nyaman saja selama anak itu tidak berbuat yang bisa membuat goresan. Kali ini Kai melakukannya..

Dan katakan padanya, bagian mana dia yang tidak berbuat sesuatu untuk melindungi Kai _nya_?

Kai termenung kala mendengar debuman pelan pintu kamar Sehun. Apa dia keterlaluan? Sedikit banyak perkataan terakhir Sehun juga membuatnya sakit hati. Semua menjadi rumit. Kai-pun tidak menyadari apa yang sudah ia lakukan seharian ini.

Sehun berada dimana – mana. Dalam keadaan apapun, lelaki itu senantiasa muncul untuk menolongnya. Meski tidak seluruhnya, tapi… untuk seorang Sehun hal itu bukanlah hal biasa. Harusnya Kai tidak berbuat demikian, ia sadar belakangan.

Kai membenahi pakaiannya, menyusul Sehun masuk ke kamar kemudian.

Ia menemukan Sehun membuka kemejanya didepan jendela yang memamerkan langit malam tanpa bintang.

"Tunggulah sebentar. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Sehun menunduk, kancing bajunya telah terlepas sebagian. Tubuhnya terasa lengket karena seharian ini sulit mengendalikan diri dari hawa panas. Yang sebenarnya dia dilingkupi amarah kurang terkendali.

Sehun tak tahu kalimatnya barusan membuat Kai kesal.

"Aku tidak mau."

Tubuh tegap itu berbalik. Menatap tanpa ekspresi pada Kai yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Aku tetap mengantarmu."

Kai berjalan cepat kemudian melompat ke arah Sehun. Untung saja lelaki itu siap menerimanya dan langsung menahan tubuh agak ringkih itu dengan kedua tangannya yang kokoh. Sehun terdiam masih dalam posisi memegangi Kai.

"Maaf."

Ini salahnya. Harusnya Kai mengerti perasaan seseorang tak bisa dibohongi. Kai tahu perasaan Sehun padanya berkembang sampai pada tahap tadi. Harusnya itu kabar baik untuknya, ada kemajuan dalam soal perasaan mereka.

Karena Kai takut perasaan itu berkembang terjadi hanya pada dirinya.

Sehun tak menjawab. Ia menurunkan Kai bersandar pada jendela kamar, mengurung tubuh pemuda lainnya dengan badannya yang tegap. Ukh.. Kenapa Sehun terlihat lebih besar darinya sih?

"Aku menyayangimu." Yang ditutup Sehun dengan mencium bibir Kai lembut. Sangat lembut sampai – sampai Kai ingin tertidur dengan cara seperti ini. Rasanya menyenangkan.

" _Me too_.." bisiknya pelan. "Ngomong – ngomong soal lelaki tadi, itu―"

Sehun mencium lembut bibir Kai lagi. Cara bagus menghentikan apa yang hendak Kai katakan, sejujurnya Sehun tidak menyukai itu. Dari gesture Kai saat ini sepertinya ia sudah cukup paham. Mereka tak ada hubungan apa-apa.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Kai tidak pernah menyangka kalimat itu akan meluncur bebas dari bibir Sehun.

.

END

.


End file.
